The Timeless Tales: War
by xnomxnomxrawwrz
Summary: The gods and demons are on the brink of war after dead bodies that have been bruitally slaughtered arrive at the door step of the goddess' world. Can our goddess keep her anger in check or will the demons cause her to declare war? R&R!


**The Timeless Tale: War**

"This is not what I want!" bellowed the goddess; her pink hair swirled around her clearly showing her anger. The light that was shining from her glowed dangerously, a scowl was place on her perfect pink lips. "Sakura, I have a feeling the threats are serious this time." A growl came from the pink-headed woman; she fiddled with a long strand of her hair and continued to scowl down at the smooth marble table.

The goddess' council sat around her at the semi-circle table; there undivided attention was focusing on her. A blonde with deep blue eyes, quickly flicked her eyes to the door that lead into the council's hall that was opening. "Sakura-sama," the said woman gave another short growl and directed her fiery emerald green eyes, "We have another…"

Sakura jumped up and swiftly walked towards the, passing the angel that was standing at the door. Her council quickly followed suit, the group quickly scurried down the marble halls and out into a beautiful courtyard. The sun shone brightly, the green grass shimmered as the wind played in it. "Hinata." The raven haired woman looked up quickly, "Yes, Sakura?" "I'm sorry." Hinata blinked her pearly eyes, her gaze shifted to where Sakura was looking.

A scream rose into Hinata's throat that struggled to get free, she fought it back and stared at the bloody pile of skin and feathers that lay grotesquely on the emerald grass. As the woman approached the pile, her lips quivered. She stared into her mother's glazed over eyes, her mouth was open and blood seemed to pour from ever pore in her poor mother's body. Black feathers rested around the bloody pile, mingling with the blood to give the feathers a glossy red shine. The raven woman turned her head away as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Sakura-sama, we found this with the body." Said a guard as he approached the pink woman. He held out a hand that held a deep black parchment scroll, Sakura quickly snatched it up and opened it. Bright red ink was scrawled across it, it looked like bloodshed on a dark night.

_"Our Sakura, the giver of every good gift, the common mother and saviour and guardian of mankind" What happened here, my dear goddess? Your not doing such a good job on guarding…or am I just getting better at killing._

_-The Dark Council_

**……………………………………………………………………..**

"My lord," the timid servant bowed before The Dark Council, his hands shook slightly as he dared to look in to their faces. "What is it, spit it out." Grumbled the man sitting at the head of the table, his midnight black hair was spiked in the back, strands of it hung in front of his face, casting a wicked shadow on his beautiful face. His onyx eyes were cold as ice and seemed to pierce in to the servant that bowed before him, "the body has been delivered, and the note also." Finished the servant, a wicked smirk graced the man's lips, "You may leave now servant." With a sharp nod, he quickly rose and scurried towards the door with hidden hastiness. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as he could, he opened the door and quickly slid out, closing it behind him.

"War will be upon us, Sasuke." The said man flicked his cold eyes to the man who had spoken. The man was know as, Shikamaru Nara, the smartest thing that had ever fallen to the pits of hell, or had even graced the rock that was called earth. A grunt came from Sasuke's lips, signaling the man to continue. "It's only a matter of time before Sakura anger consumes her and she launches an attack, or her council over throws her in a vote." "And when the time comes, we will be ready," said a black haired man. Sasuke's eyes slowly drifted to the man who had spoken, "When she attacks, we better be ready. If we loose this, I will have your head served to me on a golden platter, Sai." The said man looked up with equally cold eyes, "I don't fail," said the War demon.

**Hello! This story was inspired by 'Mythology' by Edith Hamilton, I have to read the book for my summer reading and after the first 21 pages this story floated into my mind! The quoet that I changed around was in the book, and that was by Dio Chrysostom who wrote it during the second century A.D for Zeus. I want to have this tale done within 3 chapters, so this is the intro, thats why its so short. The nex chappie will take a while to update becuase..well youll see :3 Please Review and tell me how you liked it! and If you have any questions about this chappie please PM me or E-mail me!  
..oOxnomxnomxrawrrzOo..**


End file.
